sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween
Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween is a 2018 American horror comedy film directed by Ari Sandel and written by Rob Lieber, from a story by Lieber and Darren Lemke. A sequel to 2015's Goosebumps, it is based on the children's horror book series of the same name by R. L. Stine and stars Jeremy Ray Taylor, Caleel Harris, Madison Iseman, Wendi McLendon-Covey, Chris Parnell and Ken Jeong, with Jack Black reprising his role from the first film. The plot follows two young boys accidentally releasing Slappy the Dummy and the Goosebumps monsters in their town, causing a wave of destruction on Halloween night. Unlike the previous installment, Village Roadshow Pictures is not involved with this film. It was released in the United States on October 12, 2018 by Sony Pictures Releasing under its Columbia Pictures label. The film received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed over $63 million worldwide. Plot Teenager Sarah Quinn (Madison Iseman) lives with her mother Kathy (Wendi McLendon-Covey) and younger brother Sonny (Jeremy Ray Taylor) in Wardenclyffe, New York. Sarah is attempting to get into Columbia Universityby writing an essay about fear. Kathy agrees to watch Sonny’s friend Sam Carter (Caleel Harris) while his father goes out of town. Sonny and Sam are attempting to start a garbage cleanup business, and are called after school to clean up an abandoned house. Inside, they find a locked manuscript and open it, causing Slappy the Dummy (Mick Wingert) to appear. They unknowingly bring him to life by speaking magic words found in his pocket. The book is later stolen by a bully named Tommy Madigan (Payton Wich). At home, Sonny is working on his science project, a miniature version of Nikola Tesla's Wardenclyffe tower. Slappy then reveals he's alive to Sonny and Sam, and gets their trust by using his magic to do the boy's chores and homework. Meanwhile, Sarah goes to a party to meet her boyfriend Tyler (Bryce Cass), but leaves after seeing him kissing another girl. The following day on Halloween, Slappy uses his powers to attack Tyler and sabotage Sonny’s science project, making the group realize he’s evil. The kids capture Slappy and try to dispose of him, but he escapes. Later that night, they find an article online about the events that happened at Madison, Delaware and try to contact R.L. Stine (Jack Black) after realizing the book they found was an unpublished Goosebumps manuscript called Haunted Halloween. Stine, now living in a cabin in the woods, hears their message and departs for Wardenclyffe. Slappy goes to a local drug store, and uses his magic to bring Halloween costumes and decorations to life. He also transforms an employee named Walter (Chris Parnell) into a hunchbacked ogre. He then travels to the Tesla tower, using it to channel his magic. Sarah, Sonny and Sam retrieve the book from Tommy’s house while all the town’s Halloween decorations come to life. They soon discover that the book can trap the monsters inside. However, the book is stolen and Kathy is kidnapped by the monsters. The kids' neighbor Mr. Chu (Ken Jeong), a Goosebumps fan who is thrilled to be trapped in a living Goosebumps story, helps them craft monster disguises to safely navigate the town. The kids head for the Wardenclyffe tower while Stine arrives in town. At the tower, the kids encounter Slappy and Walter and discover that Slappy has turned Kathy into a living dummy. Sonny and Sam overload the reactor while Sarah fights Slappy. She defeats Slappy by kicking him into the electrified coil atop the tower and opens the book, combining it with the reactor's energy to suck all the other monsters into the Haunted Halloween manuscript. Kathy and Walter return to normal. Stine arrives and congratulates the kids for defeating the monsters, as well as offering Sarah writing advice for her essay. Sometime later, Kathy and Walter start dating, Sonny wins the science fair and Sarah is accepted into Columbia University. Back in Stine's cabin, he finishes a new book. Slappy appears and reveals that he survived and wrote a book of his own where Stine is the main character. Slappy then opens his book and sucks Stine inside. Cast * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Sonny Quinn * Caleel Harris as Sam Carter, Sonny's best friend. * Madison Iseman as Sarah Quinn, Sonny's sister. * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Kathy Quinn, Sonny and Sarah's mother. * Chris Parnell as Walter, the manager of the local pharmacy that has a crush on Kathy and is turned into a hunchbacked ogre by an animated ogre mask. * Ken Jeong as Mr. Chu, the Quinns' neighbor. * Bryce Cass as Tyler, Sarah's boyfriend. * Peyton Wich as Tommy Madigan, a bully who picks on Sonny and Sam * Kendrick Cross as Mr. Carter, Sam's father. * Shari Headley as Mrs. Carter, Sam's mother. * Courtney Lauren Cummings as Jess, a girl who Tyler cheats Sarah for. * Jessi Goei as Maya * Jack Black as R.L. Stine, the writer of the Goosebumps books.7 Black also voiced Brent Green (the invisible boy from My Best Friend is Invisible) in the first film. ** The real R.L Stine appears as Principal Harrison, the principal of the school that Sonny and Sam attend. * Mick Wingert as the voice of Slappy, a living ventriloquist dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy books. Jack Black previously voiced Slappy in the first film. ** Avery Lee Jones provides the puppeteer work for Slappy. * Katharine C. Lumpkin as Monster Bride * Kent Wagner as Undead Pirate * Marsha Shackelford as Female Cyborg * Barry W. Jerald Jr. as Alien * Sherri Millican as Banshee * Scott Millican as Red-Haired Ghoul * Joseph N. Hardin as Vampire * Alex T. Hill as Scarecrow * Benjamin Bladon as Royal Mummy Trivia * This is the last film to feature the 2011 Sony Pictures Animation logo. Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films Category:Computer animation Category:Films based on books Category:Live action films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Films Category:Films produced by Original Film Category:Comedy films Category:2018 films Category:Films directed by Ari Sandel